The Cult of the Eye of Ender
by IbaJeeba
Summary: Caroline and her friend, Sara, are sucked in to the world of Minecraft, a game where everything is cubes. They have to face the dangers of Zombies, Creepers, and the worst, Enderman. Will the Cult find them? Find out only in The Cult of the Eye of Ender!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was walking on a beach, with the ocean on one side, and a dense forest to my right. I felt I have been walking on the sand for awhile, so I decided to venture into the forests, its arms slowly taking me in it's grasp. The large pine trees surrounded me from each side, and the night became darker under their shade. In the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure skirt by. When I looked in that direction, all that remained was a wisp of purple smoke. I continued to walk, and I saw it again. This time the creature _stared _at me. Its deep purple eyes made a shiver travel down my spine. It came from behind a tree, and opened its jaw. Its sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as is sprinted towards me with its long, spindly arms and legs. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my throat. I ran for the ocean, thinking I would have a chance on the little island in the distance. As I swan upon the shore of the small body of land, the creature appeared on the shore of the mainland, purple smoke, pouring from the creature's mouth. It jumped into the water, and made a blood-curdling scream. It tried to escape from the water, but his legs and arms started to slowly dissolve in the waves lapping over its body. Purple blood started seeping into the blue waters, and in a flash, its scaly skin entirely dissolved, leaving only a few bones floating within the tides. . .

-Is the first chapter okay? I am planning to make a large story with this, so expect more from me! Thanks, and enjoy the rest of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a start. That was I terrible nightmare I had last night, I thought. Well, no matter. I get to with my friend Sara to the mall today! I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and headed down the stairs to make myself breakfast. As I poured the cereal into my bowl, I heard my mother yelling "Caroline! Clean your room now It's filthy!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll just do it when I get back?"

"No! You are to clean yo-"

"Sara is here, bye!" I shouted, and ran out the door.

"Oh my god, Caroline! I wanted to show you this fun game I bought about a week ago. It has bad graphics, but it's great. Have you ever heard of Minecraft?"

Oh god, I thought. I'd rather just play Terraria; Minecraft is pretty much a rip-off of it.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop at your house before I head home. My mom is going to _kill _me when I get home. But first, let us do what we came here for."

When I saw it, I _knew _I had to buy it. It was a blue-ish pearl, strung on a sterling silver chain. The pearl became greener towards the middle, and what looked like a pupil of an eye in the center. The black slit looked like it was full of stars, slowly moving about. I remembered a movie with the line 'My god, it's full of stars!' It was the most dazzling necklace I've ever seen, and it was on sale! But as always, Sara had to add her opinion: "It looks like an Eye of Ender to me. They are something in Minecraft that are very hard to get." I knew I was a game addict, but not as much as Sara. She only talks about video games. She even wears Black-Op shirts every once in a while. The necklace was about 10 dollars, and I realized I only had 8. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get the rest" Sara mentioned as she pulled 2 dollars out of her wallet. "It will look great on you." I walked up to the cashier, an old man who glared at the necklace as if it were cursed. He added "Look, I found that at an old antique shop and the woman at the store had a seizure when I showed it to her. I recommend not to wear it much, she was shouting 'The curse, the curse' at the top of her lungs. And I believe her." I paid him the money, and Sara and I walked to her home.

"Okay, first I will buy you an account." Shouted Sara excitedly. "Oh, thanks," I mumbled. I hope I don't have to spend all day playing this. I watched her as she went to a website and bought you an account "What do you want to name your character? Everyone has to have a name." I pondered on this for a second. "Well, I guess call it 'Endergirl', since you think this necklace matches me." Wow, that is such a cheesy name. Sara got exited. "Woah, I would have never thought about that!" If you ever had heard of Blonde's being dumb, then your wrong. They are sometimes just derpy. "Okay, first I will start you on a creative world, so you can get a hang of the game. Then, I'll show you survival." She said. She started the game and clicked 'Create World'. She typed in a random code of numbers and letters, then _poof,_ a blocky world started to load in front of me. In the character's hand was a little cube of grass, and the whole game seemed all 16-bit. "See those brown blocks over there?" Sara pointed to what looked like a tree. "Those are trees. In survival, the first thing you need to do is gathering as much as possible. You make tools and a home to hide from creatures when it turns dark." I looked up and noticed the yellow square in the sky, which probably was the sun, slowly moving in the sky. Sara impatiently scooted next to me in the chair and took the mouse. She pressed 'E' and an inventory with many different blocks in it. I only noticed that there was only one of each. "Oh, these are all infinite stacks, so you can build anything you want!" she said. I noticed that my necklace was really warm. It seemed to be glowing purple. But that doesn't make sense; the monitor must be messing with my vision. After 5 minutes, there was no doubt something was going on. I took off the necklace, and the room filled with smoke. Not just smoke, _purple_ smoke. The next thing I knew, I was sucked into the space of the pupil in my necklace. Sara screamed, and picked up the pendant off of the chair. She dropped it, for it burned the eye mark into her hand. She was sucked in too.

I hope this chapter was good! I know it is a big cliché, but just go with it. The more you get in, the more unusual the story gets! Get After this chapter, submit questions to ask about any of the characters. If you have read The Miners' Destiny, you know what I mean. See you next time on the next installment of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	3. Chapter 2: The Pearl

**Chapter 2**

I felt like I was falling. I probably was. As I 'fell', all I could see was pitch-black nothing. A black void of nothingness. I kept falling and falling and falling. . .

I think I hear a voice. Is it Sara? She is calling for me. Oh, she can wait. I am too tired. . .

I woke up, feeling adrenaline rushing through my veins. Where am I, I thought. Whose bed am I in? Whose _house_ am I in? I looked around the room, made out of cracked stone, maybe cobblestones. Some of them had moss within the crevices. There was an odd cage in the middle, surrounded by what must be torches. I think it was holding a little spider in it. Next to me was a table with 2 small books, both of them the same. I took one and placed it into my pocket. The table had a peculiar pattern on it, like a grid. Small tools hung from the sides. It had a modern style because it was shaped like a cube. Wait, a _cube._

I am in Minecraft, I'm sure of it. There was a small purple backpack, with the name 'Endergirl' sewn into it professionally. I guess it's mine. I slid it on, and there were 3 things in it. There is this wooden slab sort of thing, with 4 squares in it. Also, a pile of torches, I'm guessing. It's hard to tell what things are when they are miniature and cubed. Next, I took out a little splintery plank of wood with a handle. It reminded me when my little cousin would play with a wood sword, pieced out of 2 planks of wood. How is _this_ things supposed to protect me? I stepped into the cave, with one torch in one hand and the sword (?) in the other. To the right of me was pitch black, and I heard an ominous noise rushing out of the darkness as it were breathing on me. I freaked out and ran down the lit path, and I started to hear a steady beat of stone hitting stone. I turned around the bend, and there was Sara.

She had a very shabby-looking pickaxe; it was made out of stone tied to a piece of wood. When she saw me, she jumped and pulled out a steel blade and pointed it directly at my throat. She then sighed in relief, and put her sword on a belt she had. "Phew, I thought you were a Creeper. That would have been bad news for both of us. I'm surprised you're up! You have been blacking out constantly when you would stand up." "Wait, I was blacked out?" I shouted, the yell bouncing back and forth against the cave walls. "Yes, I gave you a wood sword for protection just in case a spider still spawned in the dungeon we're situated in." "So wait, I've been sleeping in a dungeon?" I questioned, for I'm not sure what is going on. "Yes, you were. The cage spawns spiders. But when you surround it in torches, it disables it. Right now, I'm mining some more iron to make us better tools. I can see that you dislike that chunk of bark." I looked at the little sword, and tossed it to the side. It bobbed up and down off the floor. "Caroline, I need you to get some wood. Here's an axe. It's stone, but it works just fine." I took the axe, and headed outside.

When I exited the cave, it took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the bright sun. Outside it was very hilly, with large pine trees swayed in the small breeze. For some reason, all I could small was burning flesh, and sulpher. I went to the nearest tree, and started chopping. Surprisingly, it went very quick. After 3 seconds, a little cube popped to the side and flew into my backpack. The oddest thing was, the tree didn't even fall down. It was _floating. _I cut down the rest of the tree, and went to the next. After 5 minutes, I noticed a low moan. Next to a pond was a creature, its scaly black skin gleaming in the sun. One of his legs was missing, and so was his arm. Purple blood was surrounding him, and I could tell he was suffering. With the last bit of energy he had, he mumbled "Push. . . me. . . now." He pointed towards the water. I pushed him with my foot, and he slid into the waters. His skin started to dissolve, and nothing was left but purple smoke and a small blue pearl.

Is this chapter okay? I wrote it before school, so if there is mistakes I will fix them when I get home. Probably today or tomorrow, I will set up the DevientArt page so you can get a look at Sara, Caroline (It's pronounced Car-o-line, not Lynn), and possibly a sneak peek at a new character! I hope you like it, and enjoy the rest of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	4. Chapter 3: The Ravine

**Chapter 3**

"You _what_!" yelled Sara, furious that I killed the creature. "If it could speak, you should have questioned it on how to get out of this hellhole! We could be stuck here forever. I wonder how my little cousin is doing." I felt totally embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think of it at the time. It did give me this." I held the small pearl in my hand, and I realized it looked like it was full of stars too, like a little Pinwheel Galaxy in its center.

Sara hadn't looked at me the whole time we've been speaking because she was mining some more iron. She stopped and turned my way. When she saw the pearl in my hand, her eyes went wide. "Wait, he gave that to you? That's amazing! Now, throw it."

"Why would I throw it? It's so pretty."

"Do it. See what happens."

I looked out of the mouth of the cave, and noticed it had started to snow and the sun was coming down. I tossed the pearl as far as I could, and it flew away to the point it was a dot in the sky. Suddenly, I had the feeling of falling again. Blackness surrounded me. Color suddenly rushed back, and I threw up whatever I had for breakfast in the real world. I looked around, and I was on the top of a tall pine tree. I heard hysterical laughter from a distance. "That was not funny! I just threw up everywhere." I looked down from the tree, and there was a large gash in the ground.

I yelled over to Sara, telling her what I saw. "Woah! Based on what you said, there's a ravine over there. I'm coming over. Is it really deep? You can tell if there is lava in it." I saw a little pool of a glowing red substance, and I told her yes. "Great! We may find some diamonds." _I didn't know there were diamonds. I hope I can get some of _those _things._ I slowly climbed down the tree, and Sara gave me an iron pick and an iron sword. I nodded thanks. "Wow, this is huge. . . " Sara mumbled. "We'll have to dig down along the side; if we fall we could die. I have no idea how respawning works in our case." She went first; she leaned over a bit and started to dig under her feet. I just started to dig along side her, guessing my path would be safe as well.

I was getting the hang of digging, so I went a little further than she did. I was halfway there, and then suddenly no stone was under my feet. I screamed and was thrashing around in the open air. I tried to get purchase on the side of the cliff, but it's no use. I slam to the hard stone and heard my bones crack many times, one leg twisting all the way around, and the other bending forward so my toes could touch my waist. I let out a scream, and a dark creature popped out of nowhere, and dropped a piece of meat on the stone, and disappeared in a wisp of green smoke. A little note was left, saying 'Breaking your legs is no excuse to discontinue your adventure in this world.'

I hope you loved it! I'm very sorry about the DeviantArt page, it will take awhile to put it up, but if you want to submit photos, name them 'The Cult of the Eye of Ender Pic' and add the name of the character. Thanks, and enjoy the rest of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	5. Chapter 4: The Rebel Without a Cause

**Chapter 5: The Rebel without a Cause**

Sara was crying desperately. "Oh, SHIT!" she screamed when I hit the floor with a crack. I looked at the little piece of meat, which to my guess was a pork chop. I examined the meat, wondering if it was safe. I took a bite and the pain washed away from my legs. The compound fractures in my leg began to heal, going back into my body where they belong. I shoved the rest into my mouth, and I heard more snaps of bones. _They were popping back together, _I thought. _I should carry more of this around. _Sara made some ladder and climbed her way down. She was surprised to see me back up on my feet. "Whoa, that pork chop is magic! Even though we can save ourselves with it, don't throw yourself off of cliffs. We could still die if we're not careful." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I know that! It was an accident. I'll let _you _go first next time, so you know how it feels to break all the bones in your lower body."

She giggled, and we continued on into the mine. I heard a hissing sound, and the largest spider I've ever seen emerged from behind a wall. I screamed as it pounced upon me and the arachnid sunk it's fangs into my arm. I felt the venom seeping into my arm, the yellow liquid sizzling as if it were acid. Sara freaked out, and she stabbed her sword into its skull. It let out a scream of pain, then poofed into a foul- smelling smoke. I saw another one coming, so I prepared my weapon. As it pounced on me, I stuck up my sword, hitting it directly in the abdomen, blood spurting on my black shirt. In the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a path – probably an old mine – with a little cage and a spider within it. Sara took out her pick, and chucked it at the flaming cave. It burst to pieces, the little blue spider within it engulfed in the fire.

Sara let out a sigh, and she torched up the room. "Is that what those spawner things do? They keep on spawning monsters?" I questioned. "Yes," he said. "We could have made an XP-grinder with it, but it's not worth the risk." "Wait, what? You need to teach me this whole game sooner or later." I said. Sara became annoyed. "Well, you'll have to wait." We walked down the cobweb-ridden pathway, watching for any more cages. There was a little chest that looked fairly new. I walked up to it and unlatched the hook. There was a loud groan from the hinge, and I saw many things. There were 2 loaves of bread, still warm for some reason. Sara pulled out little black seeds, and she jumped for joy. "Yes, melon seeds! I'll plant these at home base so we will have food from now on. A small pile of red dust sat in the corner, radiating energy. "Oh, Redstone! This is a great find! It sucks that we don't have any diamonds yet." _Ya, me too, _I thought. We continued on through the shaft, watching for any monsters or chests.

We searched through the mine, but we only found more melon seeds and bread. It was pitch black outside, creatures walking in the distance. _I can't believe it. _I thought._ All of these zombies, skeletons, and. . . What's _that? _It looks like a. . . _I burst out laughing as the thing walked slowly. "Sara! It – It – looks like a pe-""I know, I know! Don't talk about it. He might notice us." Sara interrupted, with me still giggling. It's green, snake – like body scurried around on 4 legs, and had no arms. Its eyes were black holes in the night, its mouth gaping in a frown. It looked my way, and sprinted towards me. It took me awhile to gather myself, and soon it was behind me. I stopped to stab it with a sword, and it went through where its heart should be, but didn't seem to hurt him.

His eyes became ablaze, and I heard a hissing noise. He started to inflate, and a black figure appeared and grabbed him. And as soon as he came, he disappeared. I heard a bang in the distance. The black creature reappeared in front of me, making me flinch. His green eyes glowed like stars in the dim moonlight. I could tell he struggled to speak English when he muttered "I- here to- to help you." "You are?" I exclaimed. "I thought that all Enderman were evil and such." "N – no. I – I – Help you. I cause no – no harm. I help you. No worries." "Oh, okay. What do I call you, then?" "Um, I – I – I have no name, no name." He said, and then I noticed his arms were badly injured from the explosion. Purple blood soaked his hands."Oh no!" I shouted. "Here, take some bread." I shoved a loaf at him and he appeared behind a tree. "Don't – don't hu – hurt m – me! No!" I felt even worse. "Oh, don't worry! Its food! Eat it."

He appeared in front of me, and took the loaf. He slowly nibbled on a corner, and his eyes went wide as his injuries healed almost instantly. "Oh, th – th – thank you." He gave me a hug; his long spindly arms wrapping around my waist. "It's okay, big guy. It's okay." I whispered to him. "I – I can s – save you fr – from here. Bring you – you home." "Oh, thank you!" I said. Sara looked iffy. "We have no idea if this is a trap! He can teleport us into a whole bunch more of him!" The Enderman became very dreary. "Oh, no! I – hate the – the – Cult. They tr – tried to – take my _eyes._ Mine! I – I never s – see them again! No!" He tried to cower behind me, but he was too tall. He wrapped his arm around both of us, and threw his pearl. I saw it sparkle in the moonlight, next the empty feeling, and then we were at the entrance to the cave home.

We let him into our home, and he pick up our crafting table thing. He looked pleased to have something to play with, as if he were a child. All I wanted to do was squeeze him to death, but he looked too shy for it. I inched closer to him, tossing the bench up and down like a ball. When he saw me, he put the bench down and looked a bit more serious. His green eyes twinkled with happiness. "So. . ." I started with, trying to hint that I wanted to start a conversation. He became frightened.

"I guessing you w – want to hear about Cult?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but we need to know more about this 'Cult' you're talking about."

"Okay, all started in wh – what pee – pol c – call '1.8'."

I became confused. "Wait, people? As in more people trapped here?"

"Y – yes. I h – have noticed it – it only happens t – to new pee – pol. Most d – die first week."

"Huh. Well, who or what is this Cult?"

"It st – started wh – when all Enderman were ni – nice. All we did w – was try to create build – ings like hu – mans."

"What happened then?"

"We – well 1.0.0 c – came. New dimension, End."

He started to get anxious.

"End?"

"Y – Yes. One of – of us was purple. He – tried to – get everyone to – to join. I escape."

"And the others?"

"All followed. All. They – they steal k – kids, looking for eyes. They need 12, have 9 so – so far. Chil – Children eyes. All ones that have gr – green eyes have eyes taken, put outside. Others d – die."

I touched the area around me own eyes, which are green. I became nervous.

"What? That's sick!"

"Thing is, they not real Ender Eyes. Need at – at least one. And you have it."

Is the ending juicy enough? I'm so sorry about the DeviantArt thingee, It'll be up by the end of May (Hopefully). I hope you craved this chapter, and look forward for the next installment of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	6. Chapter 5: Taming the Beasts

**Chapter 5 (For real), Taming the Beasts**

The Enderman and I talked for a bit more. This whole organization, The Cult of the Eye of Ender, has been started since '1.0.0'. It has been searching for the Eyes, to access their leader, a large dragon. It has been stuck in this 'Void' since the update, and has an urge to escape and destroy the world of Minecraft. In order for them to do this, they need eyes, 12 of them to open the portal. They have captured many children, trying to find these eyes. So far, they have 11 of 12, me having the last.

All I can do is either fight back, or hide from them. Sara, as always, has her opinion. "We need to fight back! They are doing bad things, killing children! We must stop this Cult, at all costs!" It was the first motivational speech I have ever heard out of Sara's mouth, and it was very motivational. We prepared to go mining, with the Enderman teleporting around to help us find the diamonds we need. _We have spent hours in here! Why can't we just find any diamond?_ I thought. I heard a clatter of bones, and pulled out my sword, still covered with the spider venom from my last encounter of enemies. A skeleton appeared around the bend, readying its bow. Sara cocked an arrow as well, and shot it right in the eye socket, knocking his skull off of its body. A saw a poof of smoke in the darkness, and 3 more skeletons formed. _There's a spawner! I wander how I can get rid of it from a distance. . ._ An idea poofed into my head. I grasped a nearby skeleton's bow, taking its arm with it. I cocked the bone and launched it at the cage. The bone lodged into the middle of the cage, hitting the mini skeleton. It let out a scream, and exploded the whole cage. I rummaged through the chests, finding a green record and a large pile of red dust, which Sara yet again explained to me it's used for wiring.

The mini skeleton dropped a pile of bone meal, which I guess its fertilizer like it is in real life. The Enderman appeared in front of us, giving Sara and me a heart attack. "Ahh! Dude, we thought you were one of the Cult members. Give a warning next time, buddy!" His eyes drooped downward, and I heard a sniffle from him. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just, found D-diamonds." He held out his arms, and in his grasp were 7 blocks of stone, with little twinkles within the rock. He placed them down, and Sara mined them excitedly. "O-M-G! Yes! Finally, we got diamonds!" We both high-fived midair, and I held the large, precious minerals. "Dang," I whispered. "They are huge! Imagine how much money this would cost in the real world." Sara thought about this. "Well, we need to make tools. I wish we could keep one, but we can make 2 swords and one pick. I'll head out and get some sticks."

When we walked out from the darkness of the cave, I had 2 things on my mind: The Enderman and a way to get to our real home. It was around sunset; the sky was a creamy yellow orange color. The Enderman teleported us back to our home, and I destroyed the spawner in the middle of our room. Sara was tired of our small cobble hut, so she shouted: "We really need to move from this cave situation. Let's collect some wood and make a real home!" The Enderman looked delighted, his eyes beaming towards the forest. "Okay! That sounds fun!" He teleported away, picking up logs from the nearest trees swiftly.

We pulled out our iron axes and got to work chopping down the trees. It was pitch black outside, and monsters were out and about. A group of zombies rambled about near an odd purple creature. I inched in that direction, pondering if it were an injured Enderman or something else. As I got closer, there was a cold breeze emanating off of the object. As I got closer, I figured out that it _was _an Enderman. His purple blood oozed over the grass, turning it a sickly violet color. I looked into his eyes, and I figured that was a huge mistake. He stared at me, mist pouring out of his jaws, and teleported away. Sara ran over to see what I was looking at.

"Damn, Caroline! Did you kill an Enderman? Did it try to take the eye?" she shouted. "No, it didn't. The Enderman was already injured though, and it looked like it had bite marks on him. I don't know-"I was cut off by a scream, and many barks followed. _Oh no, our Enderman!_ I thought. Sara and I raced over and found Endy (that's what I nicknamed him) standing in a tree, and large wolves were under him. Sara squeaked in delight. "Yay, wolves! Caroline, go fetch some of the bones we got from the spawner, we need to tame these guys!" Endy agreed nervously, and I ran toward our home.

By the time I got to Sara and Endy again, Sara had wrangled the pooches into an area with a nice, juicy steak. I tossed her some bones, and gave some to two of the four wolves. They laid down, munching on the treats. Sara passed me some leather strips to use as a collar. Endy teleported down, and looked wearily at the dogs. "I don't know, S-Sara. They still look like meanies." Sara reassured Endy with a pat on the back. "Don't you worry now, you'll be fine. And what in the world happened to your leg?" I looked down at Endy, and saw what Sara saw. A large bite wound, trickling lime-colored blood, was on his ankle area. I shuddered, fearing that Endy was going to bleed out. "Endy, oh no! I'll grab some paper to wrap it up, but I need you to try walking on it." I said. Endy stood up with effort, and limped to the cobble home. The night was coming, and I didn't want to deal with more mobs tonight.

A/E: I'm so sorry I didn't post for like 5 months! I have had a busy life, and I totally forgot that I had this to do. Also, I hope you don't get too confused with the chapter name, Ill fix the chapter 4 named as chapter 5 things later. Thank you for reading,

Iba_Jeeba


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

"Ugh, these wolves are a pain to take care of," Sara whined. "No wonder mom and dad won't let me get a cat." As Sara took care of the four dogs, I tended to Endy; his wound healed well with the bread I offered him. He munched it in delight as the pain of the dog bite washed away from his ankle. "Thanks Caroline, you good friend to me." I smiled warmly at him, and he returned it with a welcoming hug. "I hope that you will be safe, Endy." I whispered to him. "We need you to guide us to the Cult to defeat them." As soon as Endy heard the word 'Cult', he teleported away to the top of a tree outside. I told him that it was okay, but he continuously said no.

"No! No Cult! They hurt me! Th-they hurt family!" he shouted. _Family?_ I wondered. _I wasn't aware that Enderman had families._ I decided not to ask him about it, and by coaxing him with some bread, he teleported down from the tree. After Sara fed the wolves, we all headed out in the morning to gather wood of the new house. Endy grabbed sand for some nice windows, and I sheared nearby sheep for a plush carpet floor. Sara went to work chopping trees down, getting all of the spruce trees in the area. We put all of our things together and worked on the house. Sara and I decided that we should go with a log cabin theme, so it would match the wintery landscape.

When the sun started to set, the house was finished. It was a nice log cabin with carpet flooring, and a brick fireplace burning with some logs. When Endy saw it, he was so happy to be in a warm home; he grabbed 2 beds and laid down on them. Sara and I laughed for a second as he picked up the blankets over his head. After seeing Endy lying down in the beds, I realized how tired I was. "Let us get some beds of our own to sleep on, Sara. I think we need some rest." I said. I then whispered to Sara: "We need to encounter this Cult if we ever want to get out of here. We need to make sure Endy can take facing them, though." Sara nodded in agreement, and set up 2 more beds for us to sleep on.

I woke up with a large _bang_ in the distance. Sara and Endy were already up, and Endy looked startled out of his mind. He ran in circles, saying "Help, the Cult is here! H-help!" I grabbed my sword from my backpack, and Sara cocked an arrow on her bow. Outside there was another bang, closer this time. As we prepared for the worst, a little boy ran out of the trees, screaming "Creepers!" He ran into the home, and 3 creepers appeared from the trees after him. Sara shot an arrow into one creeper's eye, making him explode on the spot. The two others were launched into the air, landing with a large thud. The boy ran outside of the house again, a damaged stone sword in his hand. "There were more, I know it!" I looked at him with concern. "How old are you?" I questioned. "I'm eight, and proud of it. Look, I have to get out of here. Those Endermen have been giving chase for a couple thousand meters. They've been looking for me for at least 5 days." He took off into the trees, and I heard another bang, accompanied by a shriek.

"Oh shit, is he dead!?" I shouted. Sara ran the direction of the scream, and I ran after her. We reached a clearing, and a large crater was filled with his entrails and tools. I screamed as loud as I could, and Sara didn't seem as worried as I did, only slightly concerned. "He should respawn, right? That's how Minecraft works after all." She nervously mentioned. "I doubt it, Sara. I think we just let that kid _die_." I whimpered.

All I could think of that night was the boy. _Oh, how come we let him leave the house? I hope he respawns like Sara said,_ I thought. Endy hadn't come back from earlier today, and Sara and I are worried sick. Sara cooked some steak for us, and we sat down at the table. Sara still looked shaken up from the morning's events, as I was too. "I know he will respawn, I know it!" Sara kept repeating the same sentence ever since it happened. "Don't think about it, Sara. I bet he is on his way back over here for his things." I suddenly remembered what the boy said. He mentioned that the Cult was after him, but didn't say how far back. I hope that doesn't mean that they are already on their way to capture me.

A/E: Hey guys, I again apologize for the late releases. I hope this one will keep you on your toes till next chapter. Oh, and if you think the story is good enough, share it with your friends! If you have any questions to what is going on behind the scenes, or have a question for the characters, just leave a review to this chapter, and I'll add it to a new section right below this one. I hope you enjoy the rest of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	8. Chapter 7: Run

**Chapter 7: Run**

As soon as Endy got back from wherever he was, we packed up and got ready to go. We paid our respects to the little boy, and then headed out into the forest, where it was now snowing. Endy gave Sara an extra pearl he had, and we all teleported as fast as we could out of the area. Sara and I lost out steak we had earlier due to the nauseating task, but we were out of the snowy forest in about an hour. Sara pointed to the right whilst on a treetop. "Look, we should head into that jungle biome. There are lots of trees to hide in, in case the Cult catches up." Sara said. I nodded in agreement, and we tossed out pearls into the distance. Within a few seconds, we were sitting atop a tree, looking out in all directions. _We should be able to see anything that wants to get us from here,_ I thought. Sara set up a ladder to under a canopy, where she set up our beds. The ladder also went down to the floor of the jungle, just in case we need to make an escape through the underbrush.

Since the air in the jungle was warm, even though it collides with a snowy area, we had no need to set up a fire. Endy teleported around to see if the Cult was close. Sara lay down in her bed, trying to get some shut-eye. I prepared some tools that we would need in order to move the next day. I gathered all of the iron we had mined; over two stacks. I made Sara and I some armor to protect ourselves, and sharpened our diamond swords. The diamond pick we have is getting damaged, almost broken. I'm not going to use it on anything else yet, just in case I needed it. After preparing the backpacks, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sara had already been up by the time I awoke. She had her backpack on, messing with some sticks. "Finally," she moaned. "You're up. I already woke up Endy, and he has gone to collect some logs for our trip." I nodded a thank-you to Sara, and put my backpack on. Endy teleported to our tree, and handed me a large bundle of logs. I split the pile in half and gave some to Sara, and then we headed off. "Oh, this tree." Sara grabbed a piece of rock off the ground and grabbed an iron ingot. "I'm gonna have to burn it, so no evidence remains of us being here." Sara said. She struck the two things together, lighting the base of the tree on fire. Slowly, the tree was fully engulfed in flame, and we left to let it burn.

After about an hour of throwing pearls, I threw mine into a large ravine. Sara soon appeared next to me, and so did Endy. Sara's expression on her face showed that she had an idea. "Caroline, we can go to the Nether to escape the Cult! All we have to do is get some obsidian and we're good to go!" I gave her a puzzling look. "Sara, you never told me of another place. Is it safe?" "Uh, not exactly safe. It is only called 'Nether' because it is technically a kid's game. It's really just Hell." Endy and I looked frightened, but I soon regained myself. I said "There better not be any demons. If there are demons, I'm not going." Sara giggled, and added "Nope, just zombie pigmen and ghasts. They aren't much of harm if you're careful." Endy seemed to loosen up, and I told Sara that it would be the best. She poured water over some lava in the ravine, saying that it was called obsidian. She carefully mined 28 blocks, and positioned some in a ring shape. She used the rock and iron to light the center, and I suddenly felt sick. My vision went hazy as the purple substance filled the center of the portal, swirling continuously. I felt as if I was intoxicated, and the dizziness faded away. You could hear shrieks of terror and chaos emanating from the portal. "Welp," Sara sighed. "Let's roll. Endy, Caroline, you all ready to go?" Endy and I nodded, and we jumped into the unknown.

A/E: I hope you liked the chapter! I know not much happened in this one, I had a bit of work to do today. But just stay tuned, and as always: Enjoy the Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	9. Chapter 8: Hell's Angels

**Chapter 8: Hell's Angels**

As the feeling of falling once again consumed me, we landed on top of a ledge overlooking a sea of magma. Sara instantly began to break the portal, so no one would be able to come after us. "This should unlink the portal from the one we made back in the ravine. If we make another portal over lava, whoever follows us in will meet a fiery grave." Sara said with an evil expression. I sighed, and then we continued to walk off the ledge area.

I watched as some odd figures in the distance huddled together, yellow swords in their hands. "Uh, Sara? Are those people?" I pointed towards the grouping. "Nope, they're Pigmen. Let's see if I can shoot them from here." Sara cocked an arrow in her bow, and shot one of them in the head. The pigmen all scattered about, looking for a source of the projectile. The one pigman Sara hit was squealing wildly, and fell into the magma. I thought he was a goner for sure, but his head popped up to the surface, slowly sulking through the thick molten rock. _Man, if this is what Hell consists of, it's not that bad, _I thought. Sara continued to lead me through the winding caves of this strange red rock. I touched it with my hand, and quickly pulled it back. The rock was warm, but felt _alive_. It was as if Hell was one giant organism. Sara proceeded forward, and I rushed to catch up.

As we neared the bottom of Hell, I could see the Pigmen closely. They seemed to wander around, with not a care in the world (Underworld?). Sara approached one of them, and grabbed the sword out of his hand. He simply stopped, oinked, and continued to walk. "Why didn't he attack you?" I asked Sara. "They're neutral mobs, and only attack when provoked. If I were to punch him, all of these-" Sara pointed with her bow to the dozens of pigmen, roaming about. "They would charge after us instantly." Sara handed the sword back to the pigman, who slowly wandered into a wall. He continued to walk forward even though he was unable to. "Well, I'll make sure not to accidentally hit one of them." I replied.

We walked through the herd of pigmen, staring at us with deep, white eyes. One even poked me with its sword, but I did not attack. I went up to another to see what the sword was made of, when an arrow hit the pigman in its eye, sending him flying over the edge. The entire group looked at me, puzzled. I heard a loud "Squeal!" in the distance, and they grew furious. I tried to sneak away behind a rock, but it was no use, for they had their sights on me. I heard Sara scream "RUN, Caroline!" As I started to bolt away, the entire herd of pigmen charged with their swords at the ready. I slashed through as many as I could, but it was no use. I was completely surrounded, swords cutting up my shirt and arms.

From what I thought was my last moment, I just stood there, unable to walk anymore. I had lost the will to live through this hell of a life. I looked up the ceiling of Hell, and saw twinkles of light. "Huh." I said to myself. "Just like the night sky." As I looked up, I noticed little streaks in the air. One by one, pigmen fell down to the ground, with perfect shots to the head. I dug into the rock to hide from the arrows, whizzing down upon the herd of pigmen. As I heard the last squeal of a pigman, I poked my head through the hole. A boy stood there, with a cyan shirt and jeans, wearing some sort of armor on his head. "You alright?" he asked. I gazed into his sparkling eyes. "I am now."

A/N: Ooh, I decided to introduce a love triangle! We all know where this is gonna go. . .

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't write for a while, I just got kinda busy. With school work and such, it's hard to get free time. And, as always, stay tuned for the next episode of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


	10. Chapter 9: The Fortress

**Chapter 9: The Fortress**

When I walked into the building, Sara was anxiously waiting. "Caroline, you're alright! I was scared that those damn pigmen killed you. Let's never walk through a herd of pigmen again, okay?" she said loudly. I giggled a bit. "Okay Sara, I'll make sure not to. Who hit the pigmen in the first place? We would've been fine if the arrow didn't hit him."

The boy who saved me before and a few others walked into the room, with serious faces. One of the other boys said "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were a wither skeleton; those things are bad news. I hope you can forgive me?" I nodded in agreement, and he happily sat down in a chair. The boy who told him what we have been through, and how we got there. His eyes were contently staring at both of us, listening to all of the weird encounters.

"Well, this is no good. Tony, I need you to go search through the area and find their old portal. We cannot have another Enderman finding where we are again. Sara and I then realized something. "Oh crap, where's Endy?!" we said in unison. One of the girls gave me a puzzling look. "Wait a second, you made friends with an Enderman?! Are you one of them?" She pulled out a blue sword, with a low glow to its already shiny blade. She held it to my neck, and then she noticed the necklace. "Uh, Steve? You better come see this."

_Steve is his name? That's handsome, _I thought. Steve walked up to me, and yanked the necklace off of my neck. "Ow! That hurt!" He gazed at the necklace, and a nervous look came upon his face. "You're trying to bring them here, aren't you? You want us to die, and you want them to succeed! Lara, escort these two traitors out of here. Put them in the Blaze spawner room as well, they deserve to get cooked." Sara completely freaked out. "Look, we didn't do anything to harm anyone! Endy is a friendly Enderman, you can trust him! His eyes are still green from before 1.0.0, he's good!"

Steve gave us a confused look, and told Lara to let us go. "Alright, I won't burn you to a crisp. I doubt that these two loaves of bread did anything." Sara gave a furious gaze at Steve. "Are you calling _us _loaves of bread?! We've fought through countless mobs, watched a little boy explode in front of us, and Endermen have been chasing us since we've spawned here!" After her meltdown, Steve backed away slowly. "I understand what you went through to get here. I had to do the same. I can find you two a room, if there's any left in the fortress."

As he said that, I realized that the place we were in was huge. Long, winding bridges went everywhere, all covered with glass. About a dozen more people walked through the pathways, each carrying odd dark bricks that the walls were made of. One girl held a large selection of bottles, each with different colored liquids inside of them. A boy was working over what looked to be an anvil, pounding on another blue colored sword.

"Steve, what is place? How did you all end up here?" I asked. Steve told a story for everyone in the fortress on how they got here, except for himself. "How did you get here?" He had a quizzical expression, and his eyes watered a bit. "I-I have no clue. Some people say I'm a program, just a line of code. I don't even know what that is. They look up to me because I know the ins and outs of how this world works. I've been here for almost 3 years." He looked down at the ground, and walked away. Sara approached behind me, with a joyous expression.

"Steve sent someone to find Endy, and they just brought him back! He is a little shaken though." I ran to the room where I was before, and I was instantly hugged by the lanky arms that I knew were Endy's. "Caroline! You-you're safe! I thought you dead!" he said with exasperated breath. "I thought you were too, Endy. Both of us." I replied. Endy was shaken violently, his eyes wide open.

"What happened?" I asked. "There w-were flying monsters. Huge monsters. Th-they attacked me. Shot fire at me. Then black skeleton came. Cut me." Endy turned around to reveal a large gash through his back, oozing blood. Sara gasped loudly, and started to cry. "Endy, don't die! I'll fix you!" she screamed.

She ran out of the room and into another across the hall. Endy and I followed her, and saw the label above the door: _Potion Brewing._ I walked in, and saw that many bottles were strewn about the tables, some shattered on the ground. Sara looked frantically in all of the chests. "No, no, no! Lara, do you have any glistening melons?" Lara had just walked into the room at the time. "Uh, we have a lot of gold and melons, I can make some." She ran out of the room, and down the hall.

Sara picked up a bottle from the table, and put it on a stand. The pedestal it was standing on was orange, radiating heat. She scooped up some water that was in a large pot, and put a weird red plant into the bottle. When she hung the bottle on the stand, it started to bubble. Lara ran into the room with a few melon slices, glittering with gold flecks. Sara grabbed one of the melon slices and put it into the bottle.

The liquid inside of the bottle started to glow with a light red hue. The liquid seemed to flow around the bottle, as if it were awaiting its escape of the bottle. Sara sprinkled a bit of glowing dust, and a small poof formed above the bottle, and Sara wafted from it. "It's perfect." She whispered under her breath.

She ran into the main room again, and forced the liquid into Endy's throat, and his eyes started to glow faintly. The gash in his back disappeared, and the blood seeped away. Endy wrapped his arms around Sara. "T-thank you, Sara. I love you." He said happily. Steve walked into the room, and gazed at Sara. "Wow, you're the best potion brewer I've seen. You can be of great service to us, Sara." Sara scooted closer to Steve, and gave him a dreamy look. _Oh no, _I thought.

A/N: Uh oh Sara, what have you gotten yourself into? I saw that one of you didn't like the love triangle, so I'll make it less apparent, maybe every once in a while it's mentioned. This chapter is longer than normal, and it was slightly rushed towards the end. This laptop is about to die, so I must be off. And as always: Enjoy the rest of The Cult of the Eye of Ender!


End file.
